First Love
by Jadis vi Britannia
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sakura sings the songs for everybody to hear, but only Sasuke to understand...


**A/N: **Just starting a new story. Once again, it's a one-shot. Hopefully you will like it just as much that people think Promises is sweet.

This is dedicated to the most wonderful **Girl of Light Writer **(hopefully I've got your name right; if not, do tell me) and my beloved friend **Megumi Natsuyama. ** She had ordered me to write; so write I will to please her.

**To everybody:** I hope you do like it. Read and review please. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I don't own the song "FIRST LOVE" because it is owned by none other than Utada Hikaru.

**Warning:** This is a SasuSaku fic. Go away if don't like it.

**March 28**

"Happy Birthday, Sakura!" Ino exclaimed happily as she crushed Sakura in a big hug. She held in her arms a neatly wrapped gift. Overcome with pleasure, Sakura received it with a big smile.

"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted in the restaurant. Feeling very embarrassed as the diners' eyes were upon her, she bonked Naruto on the head.

Various people greeted her, especially the persons she had invited to her birthday celebration.

"Happy Birthday." He said to her, in his hand a small gift, smaller than his own palm. Feeling disappointed at its size and happy that at least, he got her something, she kept in it her pocket.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun." She replied.

Soon, everybody came and they all settled down to eat. Dinner was a successful affair, they ate, talked and laughed, but as usual Sasuke was not mingling with those people he considered friends. She shook her head. Really, it was not her problem, as she was just his teammate.

When everybody had finished, Sakura suggested a walk around Konoha. Her friends unanimously agreed. Packing up, they overlooked the mountain in which the faces of the past leaders were carved upon. They stopped and watched at the fireworks display, they stayed and talked at the park.

An hour later, they passed a karaoke bar. Naruto, feeling the urge to just belt out and sing, he dragged them inside and requested that he go first.

Laughing at Naruto's antics she was shocked to see them staring at her after Naruto had finished the song.

"You go, birthday Girl." Naruto encouraged as the rest cheered for her.

Shy and afraid, she let Naruto chose a song for her to sing, and taking a deep breath, launched into song.

_Saigo no kisu wa _

_Tabako no flavor ga shita _

_Nigakute setsunai kaori _

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa _

_Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou _

_Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou _

_You are always gonna be my love _

_Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo _

_I'll remember to love _

_You taught me how _

_You are always gonna be the one _

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song _

_Atarashii uta utaeru _

_Tachidomaru jikan ga _

_Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru _

_Wasuretaku nai koto bakari _

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa _

_Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru _

_Anata wo omotte 'ru n' _

_You will always be inside my heart _

_Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara _

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too _

_Now and forever you are still the one _

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song _

_Atarashii uta utaeru _

_You are always gonna be my love _

_Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo _

_I'll remember to love _

_You taught me how _

_You are always gonna be the one _

_Mada kanashii love song _

_Now and forever... _

Sasuke stared at her. Her eyes, though filling with tears, showed a fiery sense of determination he had always found in her.

Somehow, the song called out to him, relaying to him all those things that Sakura hid, and treasured, showing to him what she cherised.

And it told him… that he was also treasured, like everybody else.

Overwhelemed by these knew thoughts he abruptly stood up, and left without saying anything, walked out the door, not noticing a pair of eyes watch him go.

"You were great, Sakura-chan!" naruto told her. Sakura smiled at him, glancing at the door.

Maybe, even for just this night…

She could forget.

Sakura sighed, and closed her eyes, letting the breeze catch her hair. She stood on her room's balcony, as she was deep in thought.

"I thought… I had a chance…"

She sighed, and counted the stars. Far too many too count, but then they never lost hope. They continued to twinkle, even as the darkness threatened to swallow them whole.

'_You were always gonna be my love…_' She sang in her head. It was true; he was going to be her love always.

Feelings her thoughts overwhelm her, she sank her head in her arms and berated herself for her stupidity.

"I believed in wishes and it got me nowhere." She muttered silently, angry at herself for believing in something so stupid as wishes granted by the power of love.

"It got you where you are, didn't it?" A VOICE ASKED. Sakura twirled around, sleeves billowing, as she poised herself, ready to fight if necessary.

Sasuke stood on the railing, watching her with his deep, dark eyes. Sakura shivered, and held her clothes closer to her body.

"Yes, it got me where I am now." She replied hesitantly, coming closer towards him. Sasuke did not move an inch but merrily replied,

"That doesn't seem to be a reason to give up now, does it?"

She was momentarily taken back, and stopped. Sasuke dropped from the railing and enclosed her hands in his.

SSakura. I don't know hot to feel other emotions other than hatred and anger. I don't know how to love." He whispered. "Help me."

Sakura was confused. He had never confided in her before. But she was also happy, because know, he trusted her to a certain extent.

Without warning, she embraced him. "This is the best birthday gift you have given to me… Thank you."

Sasuke watched the stars. "Perhaps… this is a new beginning."

Please review.


End file.
